


Name of the Game

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arias-Danvers bonding, F/F, Fluff, Matchmaker AU, Secret dating, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Matchmaker AU in which Sam and Alex try to get Kara and Lena together (but get too caught up in each other) and Ruby does her best to convince her mom and Alex to date.Domestic fluffy times abound.





	Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> After arguably the best weekend ever, I present this heaping mound of fluff. 
> 
> I couldn't resist having Sam be a superhero in this fic, it's only mentioned but still. And Kara's told Lena, Sam, and Ruby that she's Supergirl.
> 
> edit: omg guys. I COMPLETELY forgot what I was originally gonna call this fic. So woops LOL

A heatwave settled over National City that week. So when Sam decided to throw a pool party, it was a huge success. Merciful, puffy white clouds blocked out the harsh rays from the sun and dropped the temperature from ‘sweat-inducing’ to ‘nearly perfect.’ Ruby’s selection of pop music played from the speakers by the sliding glass doors.

Alex floated carelessly on top of an inflatable pool tube with a water gun resting on her exposed stomach (just in case Ruby decided to start another fight). She had an empty glass clutched in one hand, while the other was dipped in the refreshing water. She watched Kara swim laps, smiling when she heard her softly singing along with the song playing. Her sister passed by her carefully, avoiding splashing her, even though Alex had told her she was fine.

Drowning in a box was traumatizing, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from enjoying the afternoon. She felt perfectly safe atop the floatie and with Kara’s promise that she’d always save her.

Alex’s inner-tube twirled slowly and bumped into Sam’s. She continued to turn until, suddenly, she had the best view of the host’s long, toned legs which she couldn’t help but admire. Glad she was wearing sunglasses, she let her eyes roam up Sam’s bare legs to the woman’s flat stomach. Droplets of pool water rested on Sam’s black bikini clad chest.

When she felt the urge to lick her lips, she tore her gaze away and tilted her head back to look towards the sky. But then a cold glass touched the heated skin of her arm and she grunted and turned her head back to Sam.

“Here,” The long-haired woman nodded to the half-full glass of green liquid pressed to her arm, “If you’re too comfortable to get a refill.”

Even something as casual as sharing a drink had Alex’s heart skipping a beat. She could blame the reaction on the amount of alcohol Sam had mixed into the delicious cocktail.

Though the offer was tempting, Alex didn’t want to drain Sam’s glass. “Oh, thanks, but I probably need to get up anyway.”

“Suit yourself.” Sam said as she pulled the glass back and took a swig of the green liquid.

Alex rowed closed to the edge of the pool to set her water gun and her own drink down before she slipped off into the water. The water only reached mid-chest level, but Kara still stopped swimming laps to stand and watch her. Alex shot her sister a reassuring smile and waved a hand to tell her to go back to what she was doing.

“Kara,” Ruby awkwardly wadded over to the woman, “Let’s have a race!”

Kara beamed down at the girl, “You’re on!”

Alex moved behind Sam to the other side of the pool, away from the competition. Ruby splashed water with every stroke and Kara’s form was just as sloppy as she slowed down to match the kid’s.

“Hey, Alex.” Sam’s voice stopped her mid-trek. “Can you push me that way? Away from these splash monsters?”

Alex laughed and turned back to grab Sam’s floatie and pull the woman along with her. She walked backwards and fought to watch the racers instead of gawk at Sam again.

Ruby touched the end of the pool with Kara a couple meters behind her. She grumbled about Kara letting her win and wadded across the pool to intercept Alex and Sam. The teenager grabbed her mom’s float as Alex climbed up the stairs of the pool.

The DEO agent grinned as Ruby spun Sam around and Sam exaggerated her protests of how fast she was twirling her. Alex padded across the yard over to the lounge chairs under the canopy to grab her towel. She wiped off the excess water before wrapping the beach towel around her waist. She tucked the water gun into the side of her swim shorts and grabbed her glass from the edge of the pool and then went to the drink dispenser.

Alex plopped down in the chair next to Lena and sipped the green cocktail. Lena wore sunglasses, even under the shade, and even though she had a book in her hand, Alex could tell she was watching Kara, Ruby and Sam play in the pool.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed.” Alex commented, crossing one leg over the other to lounge back.

Lena smirked, “I would think not since lately we’ve met over rather frequent assassination attempts.”

Alex laughed at how nonchalant Lena was about the disastrous situations. At this point, the assassination attempts probably _were_ nothing but customary for the Luthor. She watched the CEO perk up when Kara waved from the pool.

“Lena! Get in!” Kara crossed her forearms on the edge of the pool and rested her head on them, looking up at her like a sad puppy.

Lena chuckled. “You don’t have to make that face, Kara.” She stood and padded over to sit on the edge of the pool next to Kara. She let her legs dangle into the water and Alex grinned as the two playfully splashed each other.

Alex didn’t expect the blast of water to her chest and she reared back in surprise. She was quick to pull her water gun from her side, bounding to her feet, already aiming at the fleeing teenager. Her water pistol didn’t have the best range, but she still managed to get Ruby. The younger girl squealed and turned around and tried to shoot at Alex again.

The DEO agent dramatically hopped over the lounge chair and grabbed Lena’s water gun that the woman had left on the ground. Alex, with a water pistol in each hand, had no mercy for Ruby as she chased after the laughing teenager.

Sam was getting out of the pool when Ruby practically barreled into her and then hid behind her.

Alex lowered her weapons and playfully narrowed her eyes at Ruby. “That’s cheating, kiddo.”

“So I’m a super shield now?” Sam asked.

Ruby peaked out from behind her mom and shot at Alex again. Alex sputtered at the sneak attack, she couldn’t even retaliate!

Sam seemed to notice Alex’s hesitation. She moved over to the woman and took one of a water guns from her hand. She shot a blast of water at her daughter, grinning evilly at Ruby’s giggle.

Alex snickered, but then the mother and daughter attacked her next. She held up a hand to shield her face, laughing at the betrayal. As soon as the two ran out of water, she shook her water gun and delighted in Ruby’s terrified face. She shot at the teenager, who decided to cannonball into the pool instead of facing Alex’s wrath.

The DEO agent then aimed at Sam. The woman’s gorgeous body short-circuited her brain for a moment.

_Reduced to a useless lesbian again, Danvers._

Sam’s lips quirked up.

Alex rolled her eyes and half-heartedly squired water at Sam. The host laughed and Alex then stowed her water gun back at her side. “Your daughter is a pretty good shot.”

“She’s too young to be recruited just yet.”

They walked over to the canopy and then each took a seat on a lounge chair. Sam sighed and crossed her arms behind her head. Alex tried not to think about how domestic hanging out with Sam and Ruby felt- this was _just_ a party. She turned her attention back to the pool.

It was amazing how adorable Kara and Lena were.

Lena still sat on the edge of the pool and Kara cupped handfuls of water onto the woman’s thighs, trying to convince her to get in.

“Please Lena?”

“And if I don’t want to swim?” Still, Lena slipped into the pool.

Kara scooped her up bridal style and carried her around the pool. “You don’t even have to swim now.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, “How bold, Supergirl.”

Alex shook her head and turned to Sam to mutter, “Those two are unbelievably cute.”

“They are. They’d make a cute couple.”

Although obnoxiously adorable, Alex smiled at seeing her sister so jubilant. As she watched Kara prance around the pool with Lena snuggled protectively in her arms to shield her from Ruby’s playful splashes, Alex couldn’t believe the two women _weren’t_ dating.

Although Alex originally distrusted Lena on the mere principle of being a _Luthor_ , she learned more about Lena and realized how hard the woman tried to redeem the bad name she inherited. Kara saw nothing but good in her and Alex couldn’t agree more. She was glad for their friendship.

She hadn’t seen Kara this happy in _months-_ not since Kara lost her boyfriend to the stars after the alien invasion… “You know, I bet Lena would help Kara finally move on from Mon-, uh, Mike.”

“Lena needs someone sweet like Kara…” Sam leaned over the arm of the chair to whisper, “And I’m pretty sure Lena is smitten with your sister.” The woman then asked, “Think we could convince them to get together?”

The DEO agent loved the mischievous sparkle in Sam’s brown eyes. Since Kara and Lena were being pretty stubborn about their feelings, it would be a challenge but, “Should we try?”

Sam nodded, “We’ll start planning tonight.”

“Deal.”

* * *

**That night:**

Sam handed off a glass of wine to Alex. She settled next to her on the couch and threw an arm over the back cushion. She barely resisted the urge to pull the woman into her side. Her crush on the agent started when Alex first tried to cheer up Ruby after Psi’s attack. It only escalated as Alex continued to be so sweet. Sam knew the woman went through a recent split from her fiancée, so she didn’t want to push Alex, but she couldn’t help the attraction.

“Thank you,” Alex said as she leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. Sam noticed, even with the lights dimmed in the living room, how the agent’s arms were a bit sunburnt.“And the pool party was fun today. Very good call.”

“Oh yeah, it was a blast.” But something about the way Kara had watched over Alex all afternoon worried Sam, so she asked “But why was Kara being more super protective than normal?”

Alex looked down into her glass of wine, “I, um…I actually drowned a couple months ago after being captured by some asshole that was using me to get to Kara…”

Then Sam _did_ wrap her arm around the agent. She hugged Alex into her side, “Oh my god, Alex.”

“So Kara was a little worried about the whole water thing.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t recall Alex looking uncomfortable in the pool, but then again- she’d never _seen_ the agent be afraid of anything. Sam’s hand rubbed up and down Alex’s arm, “Were you okay today?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex shrugged a shoulder up, “Totally okay now.”

Sam might’ve stopped hugging her, but she kept her arm wrapped around the woman. “You’re badass, Alex.”

Alex scoffed, “Says National City’s newest badass hero.”

“Takes one to know one.” She clinked their wine glasses together.

\--

Ruby descended the stairs for another pre-bed snack. Her mom and Alex were still drinking on the couch though it looked like they had moved _a lot_ closer to each other. Maybe they would be too busy talking to hear her.

She snuck into the kitchen, hoping they wouldn’t notice that she was up again. But as soon as she opened the refrigerator, she heard Alex ask:

“Up again, kiddo?”

Ruby let out an annoyed breath at being caught and looked at the two women on the couch.

Sam twisted around to look at her with a raised eyebrow, “You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“I know, Mom.” Ruby grumbled, returning her attention to the fridge. She looked around and there were plenty of snacks and drinks, but nothing she wanted. So then she opened the freezer and… More nothing… She sighed and went back to look in the fridge.

“Whatcha looking for?” Sam asked,

She shrugged, not really sure what she wanted. “Something to eat.”

Alex laughed. “She’s so much like Kara.”

“There are grapes?” Sam suggested.

Ruby sighed again- the tormented sigh of a suffering teenager. She didn’t _really_ want grapes…

She heard Alex snicker and she looked up just in time to watch Sam rest her head on Alex’s shoulder. She always thought they should’ve been dating. Her mom was _happy_ with Alex, she even worked less since they’d became friends and Alex was cool and Supergirl’s sister!

Ruby looked in the fridge again and decided that grapes wouldn’t be too bad. She grabbed the bowl and munched on a handful of grapes, wondering if her mom and Alex _were_ already dating and hadn’t told her yet… They were drinking, whispering close together, it was late; if this were a rom-com, they’d be the main characters.

Finally, Alex pulled away and turned to her and asked, “Hey Ruby, we need your expert opinion.”

Ruby smiled at the playful way Sam hissed Alex’s name in surprise. “What?”

The two women exchanged a look and then Sam sighed, “Lena and Kara, how cute would they be together?”

“I dunno, almost as cute as you two.”

Alex shifted away slightly, clearing her throat. Sam gave her daughter a tight smile, “Rubes, we’re just friends.” She tried to look at the other woman for confirmation, but the DEO agent turned away to drink her wine instead.

“Uh huh…” Ruby didn’t believe that line for a second. “I’m going to bed.” She announced. She paused halfway up the stairs and turned back to the two flustered women who were avoiding eye contact with each other. “Alex, can you help me with my science homework tomorrow?”

“Ruby… I’m sure Alex is very busy.”

“No, it’s alright Sam.” Alex put a hand on the CFO’s knee and then seemed to realize what she was doing. She put her hand back in her lap after a beat.

Ruby rolled her eyes at how in denial the two were about their feelings for each other. She heard her mother say, “Help her out with math while you’re at it.”

And Alex laughed out a “Sure.”

Ruby grinned and started to bound away but her mom’s singsong voice stopped her, “Ah! Ruby! What do you say?”

She heaved another sigh but said, loud enough to carry down the stairs, “Thank you, Alex.”

* * *

**The next day-**

Ruby’s Physical Science textbook sat open on the dining room table. The long list of homework problems seemed daunting at first, but Ruby was flying through the word problems after Alex’s tutoring.

Alex leaned back in her chair, watching Ruby scrawl out numbers on the paper. This particular problem gave her one too many variables and she frowned. “What do I do on this one?”

“Use only what you need,” Alex explained. She read the problem over to Ruby again and said, “So they _only_ want the velocity.”

Ruby crossed out a variable and looked to the triangle chart Alex had drawn at the top of the pad of paper. A quick calculation and she looked up, “Like that?”

“Just like that,” Alex held up her palm for a high five. “Way to go!”

Alex checked her phone while Ruby moved onto the next problem. “Your mom wants to know if you want pizza tonight.”

“Yeah!” Ruby perked up, “And tell her-“

“You want breadsticks?” Alex interrupted with a grin. The teenager nodded excitedly, “Will do, kiddo.”

Ruby went back to work and after thirty more minutes, she slammed her textbook close. “Done,”

“Ready to start on the math homework?”

Ruby groaned at her terrible fate, but she was glad Alex was there to help her. The agent was able to explain stuff to her in a way that made sense and made the problems seem easy. She was actually looking forward to the end of chapter test, just so she could show her mom and Alex her high grades.

By the time Sam arrived home with pizza (and Ruby’s breadsticks) the teenager had finished her homework. The three ate in the living room and watched a couple episodes of an old cartoon Ruby had found on Hulu.

It was nearing ten at night when Alex finally started to shift away from where she was basically cuddled into Sam’s side.

“I should get going,”

Ruby pouted, “Can’t you stay?” Both women were surprised at her request. At Alex’s look, she tried to play it off. “It’s just that it’s nice when you’re here.”

Sam opened her arms for her daughter and Ruby got up and cuddled in her mom’s lap. Alex’s smile seemed rueful as she said, “I’ll see you two soon.”

“Don’t forget to text me about Kara!” Sam shouted after her.

“Good luck with Lena!” Alex returned and then the door closed behind her.

Ruby snuggled into her mom’s hold and she asked, “Why aren’t you two together?” She moved with Sam’s deep sigh and she felt fingers playing in her hair.

“I don’t know, baby.”

Ruby pouted. Maybe the two needed more of a push? She knew her mom liked Alex and there was no way Alex didn’t like her back… She cuddled closer and started plotting.

* * *

**Intervention part 1:**

Kara heard a knock, she paused Netflix to squint at the door. Her sister was on the other side, hands in her back pockets waiting. The Kryptonian didn’t know why Alex was stopping by but it was a pleasant surprise. She jumped up to open the door.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

Alex shrugged and walked inside, “Oh you know, just wanted to hang out and talk.”

Kara beamed. “Aww, you couldn’t even wait for Danvers Sister Sunday…” Her sister stood at the kitchen island and Kara got them both a water before joining her and asking, “What did you need to talk about?”

“I just wanted to check up on you,” Alex gave her that sad smile that meant she was talking about Mon-El. She hadn’t asked about him in a while, “How are you doing?

Kara sighed, “I’m fine, honestly Alex. I still miss him… but I’m okay.”

“You’ve told me that before Kara.”

Kara gave her a more genuine smile. She really _was_ okay. Lena was the new light in her life and she couldn’t be happier with the woman. She had wanted to share the news with Alex, but didn’t want her sister to feel alone. Her relationship with Lena was such a difficult secret to keep.

She took Alex’s hand in hers and asked, “What about you, Alex?”

“I’m better.” She squeezed her sister’s hand.

“Good.” Kara was so proud of Alex for her recovery from heartbreak. The first month without Maggie, Alex had been in a rough place but the sisters knew they could always lean on each other. “We’ll get through this.”

“Together.” Alex promised with a nod. She pulled her hand away and added, “And it helps to have Sam and Lena around.”

Kara perked up at the mention of her girlfriend and new best friend. “I’m so grateful for them.”

“Sam is pretty cool and so is Lena…” Alex nudged her sister playfully, ”Lena’s done a lot for you this year.”

Was Alex implying…? Failing under social pressure, Kara stammered out, “Yeah, she’s uh, she’s really helped me. So glad we’re good friends.”

Alex grinned, “She bought a company for you, Kara.” Her eyebrow raise of disbelief said it all.

_Rao, Alex knows._

“Mmhm, that’s Lena.”

“ _After_ she bought you a Chinese restaurant so you could have potstickers whenever you want…”

Kara shook her head and tried to keep her panic in check. “You know, that’s probably a bad thing. I’ll get tired of them and-“

“No you won’t.” Alex teased. Then she announced, “She likes you.”

Kara felt her strong Kryptonian heart skip a beat. Both in fear of Alex finding out about her and Lena, but also in the giddy way of hearing that her girlfriend _liked_ her. It wasn’t news or anything, but she still enjoyed hearing it.

“We’re good friends, Alex. That’s all.”

“Oh come on, Kara, she’s a genius and beautiful and-“

“My best friend.” Kara diverted. In her keyed-up state, she said, “The way you’re going on about her, it sounds like _you_ want to date her, mh?”

Alex huffed out a laugh.

\--

**Intervention part 2:**

Lena entered her office and was surprised to see Sam sitting on the couch. She smiled at her best friend, “Hey, what brings you here?”

“Hey. Where’s Kara?” Sam asked, looking around the office. “I didn’t see her. Is she out saving people?”

“Oh, I gave her the day off,” Lena took a seat beside Sam and offered the woman a glass of water. “She’s been putting in so many hours…”

Sam smiled at her gratefully and after a sip, she said “I’m surprised she took it, she’s so dedicated.”

“That’s for sure.” Lena chuckled. Her girlfriend was always doing _something_ , either heroically saving National City or helping out with the company in any way she could.

“I don’t know how you can concentrate on work with her here all the time.”

Lena leaned back in the couch and frowned, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“Lena, come on, she’s cute.”

“She is…” She felt a flare of irrational possessiveness. It was silly to think Sam might have a crush on Kara, wasn’t the woman interested in Alex? Lena wasn’t so sure at familiar gleam in Sam’s eyes; she hadn’t seen it since their college days when her best friend would talk about women they could hook up with…

“I know we’re all friends, but Lena, really, she’s hot and adorable all at once. She’s super smart. She’s _Supergirl.”_

Lena bristled. Her possessiveness didn’t feel so silly anymore. “Yes.”

“And I haven’t heard her mention her ex in a while.”

That was Lena’s breaking point. Even if she couldn’t tell Sam she was already dating Kara, Lena wanted it to be clear that Supergirl was _off limits_. “She’s seeing someone actually.”

Sam’s face fell, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“She tells me they’re very happy together.” Lena couldn’t help but add.

Sam nodded. Despite the frown, there was still a playful spark in her eyes. “Well, anyway. I was thinking about having a girl’s night? The four most powerful women in National City all going out of a nice evening, my treat, what do you think?”

The change in conversation was a blessing. Lena smiled at Sam before she took out her phone, “I’ll book the reservations.”

* * *

Plans were made for that Friday and Sam spent the rest of the week plotting with Alex. They couldn’t figure out why Lena had lied about Kara dating someone, or if it wasn’t a lie, why would Kara keep that from Alex? They weren’t sure what to do about that unforeseen obstacle, but that didn’t deter the pair.

Over wine, they tried to figure out how the evening should go. Sam knew Lena had a jealous streak and wondered if they could they get Lena to confess her feelings to Kara that way. Alex suggested leaving early to give Kara and Lena more time together. But even if the night didn’t result in them getting together, just spending time outside of work was a step in the right direction.

It was Friday night and Sam had sent Ruby off to Tess’ for a sleepover. She was about to start getting ready for the dinner when she received a text from Alex.

_“Should I drive?”_

She felt her heart beat a little faster at the idea. She had yet to ride on the back of Alex’s motorcycle and she grinned at the thought of holding onto her crush tight as the agent sped them through National City...

_“That sounds awesome, thank you.”_

_“No problem.”_

With their mode of transportation in mind, she picked out a casual suit that she knew she looked hot in. As much as their evening was going to be spent nudging Kara and Lena together, Sam wanted to catch Alex’s eye too.

She finished fixing her makeup by the time the doorbell rang. She opened the door and felt her breath catch in her throat. Alex looked stunning with her hair beautifully curled and she wore an elegantly simple black dress under her leather jacket.

Still, Alex was the first of either to breathe out, “You look beautiful.” Her shy smile never failed to make Sam melt.

“You too.” But then she noticed Alex’s lip was split open like she’d been in a fight recently. “Except for this...” She frowned and reached up to brush the pad of her thumb over the woman’s bottom lip. She delighted in the way Alex’s eyes darkened, “What happened?”

She pulled her hand away when Alex shrugged. The agent grinned, “Just another day at work.” Alex’s tongue slid over her bottom lip creating a new shine on the dried blood. She was beautiful and hot and sexy and-

“Ready?”

Sam shook herself out of her stupor and turned to grab her purse from where it hung on the coat closet door handle. “Yep.”

The heatwave over National City had finally broke and it was almost chilly outside. Standing in the driveway, Alex grabbed a helmet from in the motorcycle’s seat and handed it off to Sam. After she put her own on, she turned to adjust the straps on Sam’s helmet. Her fingertips ghosted over her skin oh so gently.

Alex went to straddle the motorcycle, her dress hitched up her thighs just enough that Sam had to bite the inside of her cheek. She settled behind the woman and wrapped her arms around Alex’s midsection. The agent carefully navigated them out of the driveway and then revved the bike and they were off. Sam hugged herself close, resting her head against Alex’s back as they drove through Friday night traffic to the restaurant Lena had picked out.

The ride ended much too quickly for Sam’s liking, but they shared a look seeing Lena and Kara waiting outside for them. They put away their helmets and shook out their hair before joining their friends.

“Don’t you two look nice.” Said Kara as she stood and adjusted her unnecessary glasses.

Sam matched her smile. “You guys are cute too.”

“Well, shall we?” Lena motioned to the restaurant.

One of the staff members politely held the door open for the group of women. Almost instinctively, Sam put her hand on the small of Alex’s back as they entered. She’d noticed that lately she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off of the woman and casual touches were commonplace between them now. A wave of happiness flowed when Alex looked over her shoulder and grinned at her.

They were led to a more private area of the restaurant. Alex and Sam exchanged another look when Kara pulled out Lena’s seat for her. They sat opposite the women and placed their drink orders with the waitress.

“Agent Danvers, you look rather roughed up.” Lena commented after a beat, “It’s a touch badass.” Sam agreed wholeheartedly with her best friend.

“I try.”

They talked and laughed and ate and drank. Their dinner was almost over when Sam realized they were basically on a double date…

Kara leaned over into Lena’s side and muffled her laugh in the CEO’s shoulder. Sam looked over at Alex, who was chuckling at a joke Lena had thrown at her, and had to resist the urge to tuck the woman’s curls behind her ear.

“Did you enjoy the food, Kara?” Lena nodded at the empty plate in front of the Super.

The tease made Kara grin shyly, but her proud bravado prevailed. “Of course.”

“Careful Kara,” Alex took a sip of her wine and said, “This’ll be the next restaurant Lena buys you.”

Kara straightened in her seat and Sam saw the faint blush on the woman’s face. Meanwhile her best friend rolled with the punch with her usual grace, “It might prove to be a good investment.”

The bill was brought to the table and after a small argument, Lena paid for their dinner. Sam and Alex couldn’t help but feel accomplished when they all left the restaurant and Lena reached out to link her arm in Kara’s.

“This was fun you guys.”

“Absolutely,” Sam said, “We should do this again.”

Kara and Alex hugged goodnight and Kara told her to drive safe. Sam cracked a smile when Alex said, “You two have a good night,” as Kara and Lena started to walk away together.

Sam held Alex just as tightly on the drive home. When Alex walked her to the door, Sam almost invited the woman inside for the night.

* * *

**Act 2:**

Alex clocked out from her early shift at the DEO. Besides interrogating the former Fort Rozz alien that had split her lip, the day hadn’t been eventful-

Until she checked her phone and saw a text from Sam:

_“We flirt all the time & smile and laugh, but how am I supposed to know this is real? I can’t control my feelings anymore. It’s so hard being around you and not saying all the things I want you to hear. I’m trying my best to act casual, but all I can seem to do is get mesmerized in your eyes.”_

Disbelieving, she read it again.

It was arguably the sappiest thing she’d ever read and her heart fluttered. She couldn’t overlook the melodramatic pining undertones and she wondered how long Sam had felt that way. Had the CFO been flirting this entire time and Alex hadn’t realized it? She often had to ignore the attraction she felt for Sam, thinking the woman only wanted a close friendship with her. She hadn’t allowed herself to read too deeply into their time spent together because of that but this…

Clearly Sam _wanted_ something more…

In the whirlwind of elation and confusion and _feelings_ , she needed to talk to Kara _now._ She wasn’t sure if Kara was at work or not, so she ran out of the DEO and sped to her own apartment where she could call her sister and tell her to come over.

Sitting on the couch, waiting for Kara to show up, she read the message again and had _no idea_ how to respond. She was close with Sam and the idea of a relationship was ideal and she loved hanging out with Ruby but… What if it all blew up in her face like it had with Maggie?

Luckily, the whoosh of wind announced her sister’s entrance into her apartment.

“Alex?” Kara sounded a little panicked. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Alex locked her phone and put it on the coffee table before she ran her hands over her face. “No… Or yes?” Her sigh was muffled in her palms.

“What’s wrong?” Kara sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders. “Alex, talk to me.”

Alex leaned into her sister’s hug and said, “It’s Sam, I think she likes me…”

“That’s awesome, Alex! Do you like her?”

“Yeah, I do,” Alex admitted. Saying it out loud, she smiled. “But Kara…” She wasn’t able to voice her hesitation, but per usual, her sister knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Don’t worry Alex.” Her hold tightened almost uncomfortably, like she was trying to squeeze out Alex’s fears. “You two are great together, isn’t she worth a risk?”

Alex nodded. Sam _was_ worth taking a chance on. She could put herself out there, even if she didn’t know how it would end.

Then Kara said, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you…” Alex pulled back, surprised. She looked at her sister, demanding her to continue. She wasn’t expecting Kara to confess, “I’ve been dating Lena for a month.”

“What?!”

Kara bit her lip, fighting a smile. “I know, I should’ve told you the second she asked me out, but I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would feel alone but now that you and-“

Alex held a hand up between them to stop her, “Kara... Sam and I have been trying to get you two together all week…”

Kara burst into laughter.

\--

“Rubes, what are we watching tonight?” Sam asked as she cleaned the last of the dishes from their dinner. Her daughter was already in the living room, probably sprawled out on the couch.

“Is it okay if I play the game Alex got me?”

Sam chuckled. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Are you going to watch me play?”

“Of course, baby.” She didn’t mind watching her teenager play whatever Jurassic Park-esque game Alex had given her. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and plopped down next to her daughter, who already had the TV on and the game loading.

Sam checked her phone and raised an eyebrow at the cryptic message from Lena that read, _“Congratulations,”_

She sent a text back, _“What?”_

The doorbell rang before she got an explanation from her best friend.

“Who’s that?” Ruby asked, not pausing the game.

“I dunno,” Sam put her phone down and stood from the couch, wondering what was going on. “But I’ll go find out.”

Sam opened the door and Alex was there clutching two cups of coffee. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Sam greeted. Though Alex's visit was odd, it wasn't unwelcomed at all. “Come in, what’s up?”

“I need to talk to you,”

“Okay,” Sam held the door open enough for the woman to enter and then led them into the kitchen. Alex held out the second coffee for her and after Sam took it from her hand, she asked, “What about?” She took a sip and was pleased when it was her favorite flavor.

Alex’s eyes flicked from Sam’s to behind her, where she knows Ruby was sitting. Their eyes met again and Alex whispered, “That text you sent…” She immediately looked away, ears burning red.

Sam was glad she had superhearing with how quietly Alex said that, but then she frowned in confusion. She didn’t remember texting Alex today… Before she could ask what she was talking about,

Alex took a deep breath and said, “I like you too and I think we should go out sometime.” Alex was looking at her, hesitant but optimistic.

She blinked. There was no way she heard the Agent right… She felt like pinching herself ‘cause this had to be a dream? Why else would Alex show up talking about some text and admit that she wanted them to date?

“Sam?” Alex prodded.

Despite the puzzlement, Sam said “I’d like that.” Her smile grew at Alex’s grin, but she needed to know what was going on. “But what text are you talking about?”

Alex frowned and set her coffee cup down on the counter. “The one you sent earlier…”

“I haven’t texted you today, Alex...” She watched the woman’s eyebrows furrow.

Then they both reached for their phones at the same time. Sam clicked into her messages to Alex and noticed their entire conversation history had been deleted, which was kinda sucky and only doubled her confusion. Was Reign taking over again and she couldn’t remember parts of her day? She locked her phone distractedly, thinking back… Nope, she didn’t have any lapses like she’d had before she regained control of herself.

So she moved closer to Alex and waited for the agent to show her the message, but the woman just looked at the screen- her frown borderline pouting.

“If you didn’t send it though…” She clutched the phone and brought it to her chest more, like she wasn’t going to show her.

Sam put a hand on Alex’s arm and stepped beside her. Alex tilted the phone enough for her to read the incredibly cheesy message. Her eyebrows were up to her hairline by the end of it.

“Wow.”

Alex closed her phone and took a step away, hands fiddling with the end of her shirt sleeves. “Yeah…”

Sam couldn't understand at why the woman was putting distance between them. “What’s wrong?”

Alex worried her lip, “You didn’t send it-“

“I’m honestly not sure what that’s about…” Sam was quick to reassure the deflating woman, “But I still wanna go out with you,” She reached out for the shorter woman.

Alex relaxed into their hug. As Sam pulled back, Alex’s lips brushed her cheek. They didn’t notice the lack of noise from the living room until there was the loud sound of a picture being taken.

They looked over and Ruby was leaning over the back of the couch, phone pointed at them. Understanding dawned on both adults and while Sam wasn’t _mad_ (after all Ruby had gotten Alex to confess her feelings), she couldn’t let the action slide.

“Ruby…” Sam used her _‘you’re in so much trouble, kid’_ voice. It didn’t have its usual effect.

Her daughter just beamed. “I knew that would work!”

Sam shook her head and put her hands on her hips as she told her daughter, “You’re grounded.”

Ruby looked absolutely shameless, grinning at them cheekily. “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby found [this cheesy shit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/27/77/44/277744127f4a9b372c0ed149b8fa7dc5--bad-crush-quotes-quotes-love-crush-secret.jpg) and her teenage self thought it was perfect.


End file.
